Attack on Angel
by Someone Who Isn't Me
Summary: Everyone remembers where they were on the night the angels fell. This was back when people had faith in the walls, towering above them, and in the symbols inscribed into each stone. There had been threats from the outside, but nothing could cross the perimeter. Never had the threat come from directly above.


_**Everyone remembers where they were on the night the angels fell. I was only seven then, but the moment is forever burned into my memory like a photograph melted by flame. The moment when I looked up at the sky and I saw –**_

* * *

A brilliant white light streaked through the sky and vanished into the unknown landscape below.

In a small town near the edge of human territory, the sun had set only minutes before. There were still people walking the streets, sitting on porches, talking and laughing and keeping each other company as the day wound down. This was back when they had faith in the walls, towering above them, and in the symbols inscribed into each stone. There had been threats from the outside, but nothing could cross the perimeter. Never had the threat come from directly above.

A small girl named Joan was the first to see it. "Whoa," she called out happily. "Was that a shooting star?"

Her friend Hope, who had been sitting on the cool grass nearby, looked up just a second too late. "Where was it?" she asked doubtfully. "I didn't see anything."

Sure enough, the sky was back to normal. The last traces of orange on the horizon had faded, and blue was bleeding into black. Hope went back to her 'weaving' - that's what she called it, even though all she was doing was knotting a bracelet out of yarn - but Joan looked for a moment longer.

"Hey, there's another one!"

Hope was quicker that time, shaking long brown hair out of her eyes, and the two girls watched the comet as it carved a path through the clouds. Joan jumped to her feet in an attempt to see better, but even standing on tiptoes she couldn't quite tell where it landed behind the Wall.

"What _was_ that?" Hope asked her. She had a funny look on her face, more like worry than excitement. "I think that comet had wings!"

Joan opened her mouth to say how silly that was, but all of the sudden they were everywhere. The stars themselves were falling, lighting up the night like a thousand torches. The smaller ones were a fiery orange, but there were others that burned so white they were nearly blue. This couldn't be real, she thought. It was like a dream, or a picture from a book, or -

And then she heard the screams. The comets shrieked as they fell, slamming into an invisible barrier far above the rooftops and deflecting off into the darkness beyond Wall Lucifer. Joan could see their wings now, spread in burning tatters as they tumbled away from the wards. In the town below, everyone had stopped what they were doing. Heads were tilted upward. Widened eyes were focused on the sky. The first answering screams rang out through the streets as people began to realize what was happening.

Hope grabbed Joan's hand, and the two of them ran for cover under the front porch of Joan's house. Joan could hear her mother inside, frantically calling her name. She sounded borderline hysterical, and Joan didn't blame her. The two girls rushed through the door as she opened it and then slammed it shut behind them. Joan could tell her mom was scared, and she was too, but at the same time the whole thing was kind of exciting.

"What's going on, mom?" Joan asked her. "Those shooting stars, are they -"

"I think so," her mother murmured, staring through the front windows. "Those lights are Elohim."

Just then Joan's father strode through the room, looking grim and determined and scarier than Joan had ever seen him. He was already wearing his leather jacket and utility belt, and he gave her a quick, strained smile before putting on his tinted goggles.

"Daddy!" Joan ran over and hugged him, relieved he hadn't left yet. Her arms only reached up to his waist; his height and the dark circular goggles made him look like an enormous stick insect. His official manner crumbled a little, and he took the time to ruffle his daughter's hair before shaking her off and gathering the rest of his supplies from a high shelf.

"Dad," Joan asked urgently. "Why are all the angels falling?"

"Where did you hear that word?" he asked while lacing his black leather boots. "You should know better than to use it."

Joan looked sideways at Hope, then back at him.

"Never mind," said her father as he stepped across the threshold. "Doesn't matter what you call them, as long as they end up dead."

And then, just like that, he was gone.

"Wow," Hope breathed, a little dazzled by the speed of his exit. Her friend had probably never seen a soldier flash-step before, but Joan's dad had previously demonstrated the magic sewn into his boots. "Is your dad gonna go fight them?"

"That won't have to happen," Joan's mother said firmly, taking Joan by the hand and leading her away from the window. Hope followed them as they retreated to an interior room. Her parents' bedroom… Joan wasn't normally allowed in there, but her mother probably thought it was safer or something. Even though they were far away from the windows, Joan could still hear the Elohim falling outside. If anything, the whistling shrieks of their passage had gotten even louder. Did that mean the wards were broken?

"Everything's fine, girls," Joan's mother reassured them. "I know this is frightening, but everything's going to be - "

That's the last thing Joan heard before the ceiling exploded in a shower of plaster and light.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was watching both Supernatural and Attack on Titan today, and then this crossover thing totally happened. I think I'm going to make it more of an original story with only OC characters, but the basic premise is similar to Attack on Titan and some elements of angel mythology are borrowed from Supernatural. I obviously don't own either of those shows, but it's a fanfic so anything can happen. _

_Let me know if this is any good and if I should write a second chapter. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
